fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
D'arce
D'arce Cataliss is a playable character and a potential party member in Fear & Hunger. __TOC__ Lore "The trusted knight of the propheticed one. She seems awfully dim standing next to the blinding shimmer of the one... But it might be wrong to misjudge her potential..." - The New Gods when asked about D'arce. A member of the Knights of the Midnight Sun, D'arce attempted to rescue her captain Le'garde, who she is deeply in love with, once she heard that he was being held in the dungeons of fear and hunger. She was captured and violated by the Cavedwellers after preaching to them the greatness of Alll-Mer, a common deity of Rondon. Recruiting D'arce can be recruited from the Cavedweller village; when visiting the area, the player may find her being attacked by one of the locals and will have the chance to save her, turning the other Cavedwellers hostile afterwards. If saved, D'arce will join the player if offered the chance; she will ask the party to assist her on finding Le'garde, and will cry tears of joy if reunited with him. If the player refuses to let him join the party, D'arce will stay with him until both of them are recruited. If Ragnvaldr is the protagonist and manages to find Le'garde alive in the catacombs, the player will have the option to kill him by breaking his neck, which will culminate in a fight to the death with D'arce if she is in the party at the moment. Although the player may convince her to stop the fight through Talk, she will leave the party forever. Ragnvaldr and Le'garde cannot co-exist in the same party in the ancient city, as they'll get into a fight after the dialogue at the gates, which Ragnvaldr will win without player intervention. Letting Le'garde die will enrage D'arce if she is present, forcing you to pick between killing the two knights and killing Ragnvaldr. D'arce will come equipped with a Long sword, an Eagle crest shield and a Plate mail. She knows the skills Fast attack and Defence stance. Attributes Gameplay If chosen as the protagonist, the Knight has the Domination soul. She can later learn Leg sweep and Counter. Using a Book of memories will teach her Counter. memories knight.png If the player opts to play the intro when starting a new game, the options are as follows: * "When you saw the sword coming your way, you..." # "Quickly stepped aside and dodged it.": Knight learns Fast stance. # "Raised your buckler in defence.": Knight learns Defence stance. * "... your family insisted - no, demanded you to stay as a holy knight, or else you'd bring great shame to their noble family." # "Break ties with your family and run away.": Nothing. But this option enables the Dash skill if the player later chooses to "Rush straight after him." when departing. # "Listen to your family and stay as a holy knight":'' The Knight gets 20 Silver coins. The Knight can start with different equipment depending on which option the player chooses during the intro, when the Rondon army attacks the army the Knight is with. '"... you had to choose which position to take in the oncoming encounter."' # "Spearhead the coming assault.": Gives the Knight an Iron spear (+45 Attack, 2h), an iron cuirass (+30 Defense), and arm guards (+10 Defense, cannot lose arms.) # "Take the rear and manage defences.": Gives the Knight a long sword (+35 Attack), an Eagle Crest Shield (+20 Defense), plate mail (+40 Defense), and leg guards (+10 Defense). "Before leaving on your desperate journey, you decided to stock up on equipment and items..." * "Stock up on equipment.": You get 7 Tinderboxes, a Quill, and a Blue vial. * "Stock up on food.": You get 3 Dried meat, a Moldy bread, and Cheese. * "Rush straight after him.": Knight learns ''Dash. However, this option is disabled if the player chooses to "Stay as a holy knight." and instead is rewarded the 20 Silver coins. Endings This character is needed or has special interactions in the following endings: * Ending C * Ending C-II * Ending E * Ending S - Knight Trivia * D'arce's design seems to be based from Joan of Arc's appearance, more especifically from the movie "The Messenger" (1999). * When asking to from a Marriage, she will reveal that she is actually a virgin. * Early concept art shows her as a closet lesbian. Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Recruitable Character Category:Domination soul